


Sunlight

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: With her, mornings are gentle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyochisas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/gifts).



Kyosuke's eyes flutter open slowly. It's warm in the room, from the sunlight pouring in through the cracks in the curtains. Chisa is still fast asleep next to him, her light snores filling the room with a serene feeling.

Chisa is his entire world. She's been with him through thick and thin, and he felt as if he had always been a little bit in love with her. Her smiles are so bright, and he adores thinking about her. 

Nobody has ever made him as happy as Chisa does. He's so glad that she's there, and that she'll always stand by him. Even in his worst moments, she always extends a hand to him.

He wonders how he lived without her.

Here, under the goose down quilt with a crochet cover, pressed up next to her while birds chirp outside and the sun shines, Kyosuke feels safe. With her, mornings are gentle. He loves Chisa so much, and he's just so glad that he has her.

She stirs, sees him, and smiles. Her eyes are still mostly closed, but she lightly kisses him, "Good morning."

"Good morning," he murmurs back, a smile of his own appearing, "I'm so glad you're here."

Chisa giggles, "I always will be."

Under the covers, she reaches for his hand, and their fingers interlace.

They don't leave for the rest of the morning.


End file.
